


Why Do We Need to be Something More?

by inspirante



Series: Just Friends, Guys [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Asexual Character, Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oneshot, Queerplatonic Relationships, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspirante/pseuds/inspirante
Summary: Logan and Roman are best friends. Ask anyone and they will tell you they’ve been attached at the hip for over a decade.However, their friends believe they are meant to be even more.But what does that even mean?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Just Friends, Guys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752178
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	Why Do We Need to be Something More?

Logan was getting pretty tired of everyone’s badgering. 

He enjoyed his friends immensely. They’ve been with him since he had been in diapers and dealt with his mood swings every exam season. They sat with him at lunch and forced him to eat meals when he forgot. They pushed and prodded him throughout his life, but Logan was sure he was reaching his limit. 

“C’mon, Teach.” Dee dramatically draped himself across Logan’s lap. “Just ask him.”

“He’s not going to say no.” Virgil added unhelpfully. 

Logan huffed, pushing Dee off his lap. “I’m not asking him.”

The two friends laughed, which only served to irritate Logan further. 

“Lo, buddy, you’re never gonna get anywhere with him. He’s as dense as a boulder.” Virgil had nudged Logan with, what he assumed to be, a friendly nudge but his irritation flared. 

_You don’t want to kill them_ , Logan reminded himself as he took in a deep breath. 

“I have no intention of getting into a romantic relationship.” Logan stated firmly, keeping a steady gaze with Virgil, who smirked in response. 

“Sure, sure, Mr. I-Have-No-Emotions.”

Okay, that made Logan’s chest hurt a bit, but he knew the jab was in good fun, _so why did it still hurt?_

Logan briefly entertained the thought of banging his head against the table and calculated how many brain cells he would lose and if it was worth it. 

Unfortunately, Logan was quite fond of his brain cells. 

“I mean, we all know he’s jacked under that shirt. There’s no shame in wanting a little action with him.”

“I’m going home.” Logan stood up and began shoving his textbooks and notes into his bag. 

“Awww, Lo.” Dee whined, pouting his lip. “We just want to help you.”

“What about writing him a poem? I know you’re a slut for good poetry.” Virgil winked. 

“I’m going home.” Logan repeated, leaving his cackling friends behind him. 

——————————

Roman wondered how long he would be put in jail if he stabbed his brother right now. 

“I know you and him are as oblivious as blood on a wall,” Remus trailed a finger down his twins arm, which was quickly pushed away. “But come on! You losers need to get your shit together and go out already! You make me want to gouge my own eyes out and eat them!”

“Fuck off, Remus.” Roman muttered tiredly, trying to make sense of the equation in front of him. 

“I mean, seriously. You’ve been dancing circles around each other for what? Twelve years? You need to make your move!”

“I’m not interested in dating him.” Roman glared at his twin, who cackled in response. 

“Not interested? You two literally text daily.” Roman’s phone chimed unhelpfully at that exact moment. “See? I bet that’s lover boy right now.”

Roman debated stabbing his pencil through his own eyes before sighing and seeing who it was. He smirked triumphantly. 

“It’s actually your lover boy, asking why you’re skipping out on double date night.”

“Shit!” Remus leaped from the couch and flattened his hair. “Does my ass look good in these jeans?”

“They look the same as always.”

“Perfect!” And with a grin, his twin ran out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Roman grabbed his phone, and clicked on the last name he called. 

It rang once. Twice. 

“Hey.”

“Salutations. Ice cream?”

“Yes.”

“Satisfactory. Meet you in five.”

——————————

Logan stared at the boy across from him, eyes squinted slightly as said boy unsuccessfully tried to catch a cherry in the air. 

He thought about his friends earlier words. He tried to imagine Roman naked, but the closest he got was to Roman in his swimsuit. He tried to imagine holding his hand, which wasn’t dreadful. Then tried to imagine kissing him, but felt nothing but uneasy. He shook his head briefly, already bored and confused by what his friends were telling him. 

“Hey, Lo. Betcha you can’t catch your cherry, too.” 

Logan held said berry between his fingers, a smirk forming on his face. “It’s a matter of knowing what angles to use and the amount of force, Princey.”

Roman huffed indignantly, sputtering. “Well, do it then.”

Logan thought for a second, studying the berry before throwing it up and catching it between his teeth. He sent Roman a wink before chewing the treat. 

Roman crossed his arms and laid his head on the table. “Shut up, Calculator Watch.”

“I’m wasn’t speaking, Roman.”

“You’re thinking smugly.” Roman retaliated, eyes meeting Logan’s. 

Logan stuck his tongue out ( _no it was not childishly_ ) and Roman did the same. 

Roman suddenly frowned, and Logan grew concerned. “What’s wrong, Roman.”

“My brother. He brought us up again.”

“Ugh.” Was Logan’s brilliant response, nose scrunching up. “Virgil and Dee were talking about it earlier as well.”

“It’s just so. . . so. . .” Roman waved his hand around, waiting for Logan to finish his sentence with the appropriate word. 

“Inane.”

“Exactly! We’re best friends! Just because Pat and Virge got together and Dee and Remus got together doesn’t mean we’re going to. They keep bringing up a triple date. And shoving us into situations where we’ll be alone.” Roman complained, angrily shoving a scoop of ice cream into his mouth. 

Logan twirled his spoon in his fingers. “They are so ignorant. Remember Dee’s Halloween party last year? Where they forced us into the ‘kissing closet’ and wouldn’t let us leave until we ‘confessed our feelings’?” He added finger quotes around the offending terms, almost sneering in response. 

“Kissing isn’t even that great! I don’t know why they make such a big deal out of it.” Roman said incredulously. 

Logan felt a small sense of relief fill him and he sagged slightly in his chair. “It is barbaric that our friends force us to watch all of those movies with such cliche love stories in hopes we ‘come to our senses’, as if we will begin sexual pursuits once they leave the room.”

Roman snorted. “Everyone acts like romance is the end all, be all of life. I can appreciate a particularly moving work of art that evokes a strong feeling, but to actually go through that?”

“Sounds exhausting.” Logan agreed, scooping some of Roman’s ice cream into his own bowl. 

The silence between the two that followed was comforting. Roman took some of Logan’s ice cream for himself and they finished their treats swiftly. Once they finished, Roman threw out their trash before exiting the shop. 

———————————

The four teenagers sat snuggly in the booth, enjoying the warmth of their partner seated beside them as they ate. 

“It’s insane! They’re both so dumb!” Virgil ranted and Patton rested his hand on Virgil’s to calm him. 

“It’s like talking to brick walls,” Dee agreed as Remus tugged playfully on his hair. “I know they both have short attention spans and are as oblivious as hell, but you’d think the most dramatic and smartest of us would recognize a connection when they see one.”

“I could see them not wanting to get down to the juicy stuff,” Dee promptly smacked Remus in the hack of the head. “But you’d think their tension would suffocate them by now.”

Patton hummed, staring at his plate before looking up. “Maybe they’re secretly dating but don’t want us to know.”

That stopped the quartet, pondering what Patton had just said and what it could mean. Without a word, Virgil pulled out his phone and called Logan. 

Logan answered on the second ring. They all stared at Virgil as he rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, nerd. I just had a question.”

Virgil pulled the phone away from his ear and put their friend on speaker. 

“-ot joining your double date, Virgil, I’ve already told you this.” Logan sounds exasperated. 

“That’s not what we wanted to ask.” Patton replied. 

There was silence. And then, “Did you put me on speaker?”

“We want to know if you and Roman are secretly dating.” Remus butted in. 

A heavy sigh was heard, but it wasn’t from Logan. “You asked me this literally three months ago, Remus. The answer is still no.”

“Roman, we’re talking to Logan.” Remus whined. 

“If you’re putting me on speaker I’m going to do the same.” Logan responded. “And no, we’re not dating or going on dates or have any romantic connection whatsoever.”

Dee’s head suddenly snapped up, causing the three others at the table to look at him. 

“Logan, I thought you said you were going home. Why are you with Roman?”

Virgil nodded, remembering their earlier conversation. 

“Roman wanted to go get ice cream at Cherri’s.”

Dee hummed, giving the group a knowing look. “So that. . . wasn’t a date?”

The phone clicked, leaving the table silent. Dee looked slightly guilty, but Remus looked determined. He slammed his hand on the table. “We can’t let them live like this.”

“Let’s go,” Virgil nodded, and the four teens left the restaurant. 

————————————

Roman raised an eyebrow at the four teens standing outside Logan’s door. They each had determination in their eyes and Roman sighed. 

“Logan! You were right!”

Logan appeared behind Roman, seeing their four friends standing on his doorstep. He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Close the door, Roman.”

Roman smirked, relishing the surprised looks on their faces as the door clicked firmly between the two groups. He locked it for good measure, hearing frantic knocking a few seconds later. 

“Three, two, one.” Roman counted and soon his phone was ringing. “Should I answer?”

“I think we’ve had enough of them today, unless you want to talk to them?”

Roman shook his head, effecting silencing his phone as they made their way to the couch. Logan places the popcorn bowl between the two before grabbing the remote. 

“Big Hero 6?”

“Big Hero 6.”

————————————

“Did you honestly expect them to let us in?” Dee asked as Virgil’s and Remus paced back and forth across the Prince’s living room. 

Patton emerged from the kitchen, holding a tray of steaming mugs. Virgil took one gratefully, giving Patton a quick peck before sitting down with his drink. Remus gripped his mug tightly, but still refused to sit. 

“Why won’t they just date? Don’t they see how they’re giving each other blue-balls?” Remus took a quick sip, and felt slightly angry at how some of the tension drained from his body. 

Dee bit his lip, running a hand through his hair. “We’re obviously missing something.”

The four teens decided to spend the evening planning how they would help their poor lost friends find each other. After all, it was obvious they were mad for each other. 

——————————

Logan arrived at school as he usually did, only this time he was flanked by Dee and Virgil. 

“Hey, Lo.” Dee chirped, linking his arm with Logan’s. 

Virgil did the same. “How’s it hanging?”

Logan furrowed his brow. “How is what hanging?”

“Nevermind.” Dee was quick to lead Logan to his locker and let him unlock it. “We were thinking of having lunch with Patton, Remus, and Roman today.”

“We always do that.” Logan pointed out, grabbing his math textbook from his locker. 

“Yes, but we’re going to eat outside.” Virgil added. 

“Satisfactory.” Logan nodded. “I’ll see you precisely at 11:53.”

If Logan saw the two friends hi-five as he walked away, he didn’t comment on it. 

———————————

“Hey Roman!! Remus!!”

“Hey, Padre!” Roman grinned letting the shorter man engulf them both in a hug. 

“Did you ask them?” Remus asked Patton, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Patton tilted his head, confused, before brightening. “Oh, yes! Roman, we’re going to eat outside today.”

“It is super nice out.” Roman nodded approvingly, “Let me set the scene: the bluest skies with the suns rays hitting our faces. Our lunch is elegant, we are graceful, and. . .”

“Roman kisses Logan in the shade. With tongue.” Remus adds, grinning. 

Roman gags and Remus punches him in the arm. “You’re no fun!”

—————————

Lunch time comes and both Logan’s and Roman are ready to kill their friends. 

Outside is a picnic blanket with a basket filled of tiny sandwiches and cut up fruit. A note is attached, which tells them that Patton prepared the food and they hope they enjoy themselves.

“He added a winky face.” Roman mutters, showing the note to Logan. 

Logan hums, nodding seemingly more to himself than to Roman. “I see that. Now, without being obvious, 135 degrees to your left is where Patton and Virgil are sitting in a bush with fake moustaches on. And 100 degrees to your right is Dee and Remy with sunglasses at one of the benches.”

Roman’s eyes flicker to both spots respectfully. He can see Virgil handing Patton binoculars and he nods to Logan so he knows he sees them. 

“Well, we might as well not waste Patton’s cooking.” Roman says before sitting down. 

Logan follows suit, rummaging through the basket to take stock of what they had. 

“You know what would be humorous?” Logan asks without looking up from the basket. 

Roman hums and Logan continues. “We should call them and let their ringtones reveal them.”

Roman grins, pulling out his phone and dialling his brothers number. 

_Fergalicious_ begins playing, and to the amusement of the two, Dee hits Remus as he scrambled to turn off his phone. Logan and Dee make eye contact, and they begrudgingly make their way over. 

Roman repeats the process with Patton, and there is an audible yell from the pair before they make their way over to the blanket. 

“Nice of your to join us,” Logan deadpans, handing out the food from the basket. 

The four teens absolutely did not pout as they watched Logan and Roman fist bump. 

———————————

The next event was much more poorly planned then the “lunch date”, as the quartet invited the duo to a friendly outing at the mall. 

They stayed together for all of ten minutes, both Logan and Roman waiting for them to abandon the pair. 

“Patton, I need you to. . . come with me. . . to Hot Topic really quick.” Virgil grabbed his boyfriends hand before dragging him away from the group. 

Logan sent a smug look to Roman, who subtly handed him five dollars. 

“I need to buy my mom something from that one makeup place.” Dee turned on his heel, beckoning to his boyfriend to follow. 

Roman handed another five to Logan. “Last time I make a bet with you.” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “You act like I’m not going to use this money to buy us ice cream.”

Roman’s eyes lit up. “Cherri’s?”

“Cherri’s.”

“Okay, but first we’re splitting up and walking around the whole entire mall to lose our followers, right?”

“See you in twenty, Princey.”

——————————

It was the weekly study night at Logan’s house. It was supposed to be free of any couple’s talk as everyone knew how serious Logan was when it came to studying. 

How wrong Roman was to make another bet with Logan. 

“So, are we up to talking about the elephant in the room?”

Logan ignored the question, assuming it was for someone else. Roman looked up at Dee, who met his gaze evenly. 

“What elephant?” Roman questioned. 

Remus sighed dramatically, hanging upside down off the couch. “You and Nerdlings sexual tension of course!”

Logan’s grip hardened on his pencil and Roman quickly tried to diffuse the tension before Logan ended up stabbing someone. 

“We don’t have sexual tension. Not everyone wants to suck dick or have sex.”

Patton’s eyes widened at the bluntness of his statement, but quickly regained composure, as if he felt Roman was uncomfortable talking about sex rather than genuinely not caring. “Sorry, kiddo. We just want to help you and Lo be happy together. We know you love each other, so why don’t you admit it?”

“We won’t judge you, you know?” Remus slid off the couch to sit beside his twin. “Whether you’re bottom or top or switch or whatever.”

“How do I make it clear that we’re not having sex or secretly dating?” Roman knew his voice was sounding hysterical, but he was honestly done with the situation and it was adding unneeded stress when all he wanted to do tonight was study for his biology exam tomorrow. 

“We’re not saying you’re having sex,” Patton quickly raised his hands in a placating gesture. “But you can’t expect us to believe you’re not dating when you two are joined at the. . .”

“Patton, can we please not talk about this?” 

Logan’s voice was so fragile, everyone looked to him. His hands were shaking and his eyes were rapidly shifting to everyone’s faces. In all honestly, he looked ready to cry, and Logan was never one to cry. 

Roman didn’t know how to respond, didn’t know what to do or say to make this go away. He wanted things to go back when the six of them talked about dinosaurs and stars rather than romance and sex. He doesn’t even know when the switch came but he knows for absolutely certain that only four of them had the switch flicked. 

“Sure thing, Teach. Say, can you look at my work for a second? I think I’m doing something wrong.” Virgil shifted his work to Logan, who nodded stiffly before bringing the paper closer to him. 

Dee, Patton, and Remus silently returned to their work as well. Roman took a second before standing. “I’m getting a drink.”

No one responded and Roman was grateful. He took a few seconds in the kitchen and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. 

Logan didn’t want a relationship, _right_? Roman’s gut clenched at the thought. He was pretty sure Logan was genuine in his dislike of the others assuming they should be dating, and Logan would have said otherwise since the topic of dating was brought up frequently, but a sliver of doubt entered his mind. 

_ What if he was the only one feeling this? _

He shook his head and pulled out his phone. With a few quick key strokes, Roman began scrolling, two words repeatedly showing up. 

—————————

Logan couldn’t wait for seven thirty to come. He bid his friends goodbye before gratefully locking the door and returning to Roman. 

“I need a hug.” Logan stated firmly, arms outstretched in his direction. 

Roman was quick to act, knowing Logan rarely directly asked for physical affection. He held his best friend in his arms, holding up most of the smaller boys weight as he sagged against him. 

“We need to talk.” Roman said into Logan’s shoulder, who stiffened at the words. 

The duo sat in the couch before Logan gestured for Roman to continue. 

“Have you ever heard the terms ‘aromantic’ and ‘asexual’?”

Roman was surprised to see Logan nod his head and a small smile on his face. “Yes. I believe I-I would identify with those labels.”

“I think I do too.” Roman admitted. 

After a beat of silence, laughter filled the space between the two. 

“I cannot believe I did not confide in you earlier,” Logan said after calming himself down. “I thought I was broken because our friends constantly brought up those topics and I thought those words might not have been real or I was lying to myself and. . .”

“Me too,” Roman sagged against the couch and let Logan shuffle closer to him. “I wasn’t sure if you felt the same or just didn’t want to talk about it.”

The silence was comforting between the pair. But Logan felt Roman stiffen beside him. 

“How are we going to tell our friends this?” Roman asked, a hint of fear in his tone. “They won’t believe us.”

Logan frowned thoughtfully, taking a second to think before responding. “It certainly isn’t any of their business how we identify. We don’t have to inform them of this. However, they still might think we’re dating.”

“We could avoid each other for a short while. Pretend the pressure of them trying to get us together is driving us a part.” 

“That might work. Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” 

——————————

“What do you mean you’re not having lunch with us?”

“You always have lunch with us!”

Logan stuttered through his response, caught a little off guard by the verbal assault. “I-I have to. . . Umm. . . do some homework. Yes, homework. In the, uh, library. Promptly.”

Both Virgil and Dee raised their eyebrows in unison but Logan didn’t allow them to get a word in before running off to the library. 

Roman, similarly, was hiding from Remus and Patton in the music room, hoping to avoid the pair rather than tell them that he was not eating lunch with the group. 

He spent the period playing the piano there, playing songs from memory as well as just creating tunes on the fly. There were a few other students eating there, some singing along to the Disney songs he played. 

At the end of the day, the quartet was flabbergasted to see Roman and Logan practically bolt in opposite directions when they made eye contact at the end of the day. Ever since elementary, the duo would walk each other home, and the group of friends knew Logan was a stickler for routine. 

Remus decided to investigate when he got home, confronting his brother in his room. 

“What fucked up your ass today?” Remus jumped on his brothers bed, crinkling some of the homework laying there. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Roman said curtly, flipping through his notes without making eye contact. 

Remus frowned. “You and Lover boy, of course! Did you give each other STD’s and avoiding each other now?”

Roman huffed, glaring at Remus. “That’s not it.”

“Then you cheated on each other.” Remus stayed nonchalantly, until he saw Roman’s expression. 

“Logan, he uh. . .” And Remus gulped, because Roman had never looked so out of place and lost. “Logan feels stressed out about everyone saying we’re dating when we’re not, especially since it’s exam season, so he wants space.”

“Oh,” was all Remus could say because honestly, how badly did they fuck up that these two best friends were driven a part by them?

Roman rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Its whatever. Logan probably won’t want to hang out again until that pressure’s gone.”

Remus stood up and grasped Roman’s shoulder firmly. “Don’t worry, Uglier Twin. I’ll fix this.”

When Roman was sure Remus had left, a small smile graced his lips. _Damn_ , was he a good actor. 

——————————

Virgil and Dee knew getting Logan to talk about his emotions was a two person job. (Or, one person, if you were Roman.) Nevertheless, the two boys knew that Logan had to be pressured from two sides before sharing anything personal. 

“I’m not avoiding him.” Logan says as he stubbornly scribbles something down in his notebook. 

“Bullshit.” Dee states, and calmly pulls the paper away from Logan who tries to grab it back. 

“We’re really worried, Lo.” Virgil bit his lip, feeling a sense of victory as Logan’s shoulders slumped a bit. “You and Roman have never ignored each other, no matter what happened between you.”

“Nothing could be worse than the Grade Seven Incident.” Dee nodded encouragingly. 

“It’s different this time.” Logan muttered, pushing his pencil across the table back and forth. 

“Different how?” Virgil pushed. 

Logan sighed taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“How can we help if we don’t know what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want your help.” Logan stated bluntly. “And I want you guys to leave.” 

That was the moment they knew something was wrong. Logan has never, not once, asked his friends to leave. Logan was all too willing to leave when he was fed up with their antics, but he never kicked them out. 

“Leave?” Virgil questioned weakly, and with a nod from Logan, Dee dragged the two out of the house. 

As the door shut behind them, Dee felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and winced at the text from Remus. 

Virgil took the phone from him, and winced as well. “We fucked up.”

—————————

Two months later, during summer vacation, Roman and Logan watched as their dumbass friends held a chicken fight in the pool. 

“I’m placing my my bet on Remus and Dee. They’re willing to play dirty.” 

“On the contrary,” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Virgil would never let Patton drop, because of his instinctive fight or flight reactions. They are the pair to win.”

Roman smirked. “Five dollars on Cherri’s?”

Logan mirrored his smirk. “Of course.”

The pair watched intently as the fight went on. Virgil’s foot slipped on the bottom of the pool and Roman laughed. 

Until Virgil used that momentum to kick Remus’ feet from under him and the pair went under. 

“Pay up,” Logan stuck his hand out triumphantly. 

Roman grumbled before placing the bill in his hand. 

“Hey, nerds! Wanna take us on?”

The pair gave one look at each other, fistbumbed, then jumped into the pool. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed but I had this idea and basically word vomited this out but I hope you enjoy.


End file.
